With Only the Stars in Their Hearts
by dulcetdawn
Summary: Pandora Black tries desperately to get through the life that has been planned for her. Of course, all of this is a bit harder when a thrill-seeking brother, love, psychotic supremacists and family expectations are thrown into the mix. So basically, just your average tale of some not-so-average kids trying to take on all the world can throw at them (and still look cool doing it).
1. Prologue

Prologue - 

There was nothing out of the ordinary that would suggest that this particular Wednesday was unlike the others. The slight breeze was welcomed in the warm September  
weather, and the hustle of passers-by and morning traffic was to be expected on the streets of London. 

An old retired man sat by the window of his favourite table, in his favourite coffee shop to which he visited religiously. He had picked the table many years previously, and he suspected that the owner – who had become a close friend over the years – had conventionally reserved it for him, and him only. 

It was no secret to anyone who knew the man that he adored the city with a passion; there was always something so… magical about the place. Whether it be the business-driven men that passed by or the ambiance of importance surrounding the city – he always counted himself lucky to represent such a place. 

One of the renowned features of the quaint coffee shop, and one that managed to attract customers like clock-work, was that it was located right next to Kings Cross Station. The old man watched as men in well-tailored suits carrying briefcases made their departure, and families sent each other off with sombre waves and lingering hugs. 

After a few moments, the owner came by the man's table with a promise of his usual cappuccino on the house. "What's a friend who owns a coffee shop for if not to provide free coffee?", he often said before leaving his friend to his own company. A young waiter came by not soon after, carrying his coffee with oblivious clumsiness, sloshing the drink all over the table while he sang an off-key tune that sounded vaguely familiar. Vaguely. When he did notice the mess, however, he bowed awkwardly, muttering apologies before hurrying behind the counter and shaking his head at his own absurdities. 

He was clearly new, the man decided; he had _bowed_ of all things. 

The man took his napkin, wiping residue of cappuccino froth from his cup, before moving his gaze to his window that on-looked the streets. It wasn't, however, until he noticed a rather dubious family passing by that the man realised that this certainly was _not_ like any other Wednesday. He choked and spluttered on the hot liquid as he stared at the family with raised eyebrows. 

The father was quite a large man who screamed an aura of importance. His gaze was fixed unwaveringly on the three small children in front of him as if they would disappear before his eyes if he so much as blinked. The smallest child, a boy, walked quickly with his head down in a reserved manner and his arms stuck to his side like stiff planks of wood. Slightly in front of him, and quite a contrast to the small boy, held a boy and a girl. They looked about the same age. In fact, as he looked at them properly, there was no doubt in the man's mind that the two were twins; everything about them, from their raven-coloured hair to their mischievous grins, was identical. They raised an amusing ruckus, pushing each other roughly and making silly faces, and continued their antics until they came to an abrupt stop and turned their heads sharply to meet their mother's gaze warily. As the man looked at the mother, he took note of the children's nervous expressions and whole-heartedly agreed with them. She took a very strict demeanour, her hair pulled tightly into a low bun, fixed with an ornamental hair clip that looked as if it costed more than his car. Her firmly pulled face showed no sign of aging besides the few wrinkles on her forehead that he fathomed to be from frowning at her children; in fact, if it had not been for the horrid scowl that was etched on her face, he would have thought her rather attractive. She was considerably frightening in that sense. 

However interesting the family in general was, it was not this that attracted the man's attention in the first place. It was, in fact, the way they were dressed. They all wore interesting, cloak-like robes that draped their bodies. The boys all wore similar, plain black robes, whereas the girls wore tighter, emerald-green ones that resembled dresses _._ Clinging to the heart of all their robes was a gleaming, silver brooch that read: _Toujours Pur_. 

In all his days (and there certainly was quite a few of those), the man had never seen such an abnormal way to dress. He thought it rather eccentric and deemed them foreigners of some sort. Perhaps, he thought as he noticed the trunks that the parents carried, they were going to Kings Cross to return home. 

Full-length robes? In September? 

No, _definitely_ not locals. 

At this point, the owner returned to his table with a newspaper in hand and eyed the family through the window. 

'Yes,' he said sceptically, 'I see quite that lot quite a bit around this time of the year. Always around the start of September, come to think of it. Never seen an odder bunch, in my opinion. Must be foreigners.' 

And with that, he reverted back behind the shop, leaving the man to dwell in his curiosity, only managing a weak shake of the head before picking up his newspaper. Perhaps this could take his mind off of any out-of-the-norm behaviour, he thought. 

A young girl giggled quietly as her twin brother nudged her side playfully. She pushed his shoulder in reciprocation, however slightly harder than she anticipated as she watched him stumble sideways. His eyes were slightly dumbfounded from the attack, however, as he looked at her, mischief building in the same stormy-grey eyes she shared, her momentary hesitation was all he needed to shove her with both hands. 

Roughly. 

"Why I outta-", she began before pouncing, shoving him just as hard, beginning their daily round of 'push the other twin's buttons (or shoulders) until one surrenders'. As they pushed and shoved, flicked and grabbed, they dissociated from their whereabouts and were startled back into reality when a low, growl sound erupted from behind them. Both immediately stiffened, whipping their heads around to meet their mother's cold, disapproving stare. _Buzzkill_ , the little girl thought as she returned walking in a more dignified way. Her brother followed her actions, and soon the two children fit in perfectly with the boring, high-class family they were notorious for being. As the young girl turned her head slightly to look inside the window of a small muggle café she would have been chastised for taking notice of, she spotted an old man staring at her intensely from behind his newspaper. She also noticed the lack of interesting, moving pictures in his newspaper, and wondered how on earth muggles got by without magic to spice up their lives, and poked her tongue out at the man before turning to look at her brother, smiling a mischievous grin.


	2. Leaving the (cuckoo) nest

A/N: I started writing this story a little while ago. I remember having a lot of inspiration for the plot and I had a clear idea of where I wanted it to go. However - and majorly due to a busy schedule at school - my priorities shifted slightly and I pressed pause on my writing. I only really found this story again this morning when I was going through my folders on my computer, but I know that my inspiration and my writing style has changed quite a bit since starting this. I feel as though I may not be putting my best work forward with writing this, but I'm still going to post what I have so far (I still put a lot of time into it and would hate for that to go without at least uploading it). Please review and let me know what kind of things I can do to improve anything about my writing, my characters or my plot :)

\- DulcetDawn xx

Chapter 1 

Sirius Black only just managed to stifle a yawn as he attempted to catch his mother's droning voice, albeit failing miserably. It had been bad enough that Walburga Black had woken them up at an ungodly hour in the morning, her shrill voice echoing off the long halls. Only once or twice did he manage to catch parts of her lecture, but mentions of the words "appearance" and "pureblood expectations" were enough to turn him off the conversation altogether. Probably the worst part of the whole morning, however, was the fact that his mother had turned what was supposed to be the most exciting day of the twins' lives yet into a drab experience of –

"behavioural expectations, which will no doubt be monitored by dear Narcissa on behalf of our absence."

Sirius turned to his sister Pandora, half expecting her to counter his eye roll with one of her own, but was instead met with a glazy-eyed, drooping little girl who instantly regained her senses after a subtle kick at her legs. Pandora shook her head briefly, as if trying to put her surroundings into place, before grimacing when both twins tuned into their mother just in time for the word "Slytherin".

Sirius had always thought it rather silly that grown adults were so obsessed over their school house[AS1] . He understood school pride; he assumed it would be relatively similar to following a favourite Quidditch team, however he'd never wish for everyone to follow the same team… how would he be able to win bets without some kind of competition? Anyway, from what he had overheard – the means of which is unimportant - in the drawing room on multiple occasions, there were far more important matters to worry about in the world. Something about a Lord and other boring political matters that were far more adult-y than a school house.

He looked into his mother's expectant stare and pursed lips and realised she had finished speaking. Pandora seemed to have realised the same thing, as her stance shifted and she immediately intoned responses of "yes mother" and "of course, mother". Sirius merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, still rather unsure what he was agreeing to (no doubt a sacrifice of his liberty and dignity) before a large hand was thrust in front of him. He lifted his head to meet the gaze of his father and shook his hand unwillingly, as if they were complete strangers – something he wished with a passion. His mother only directed a curt nod in the twins' direction and watched closely, no doubt ready to intervene, as Sirius moved to bid his brother farewell.

"Bye Reg, see you in the holidays. Don't forget to write, aye?"

Regulus looked up at his brother with wide, doe-like eyes and smiled wildly.

"Ok Sirius," he all but whispered excitedly, as if the very thought was some kind of act of teen rebellion. Sirius made to hug him goodbye but was abruptly pushed out of the way by a smiling Pandora, who immediately engulfed Regulus in an embrace as she fussed over his hair.

"Bye Reggie. I'll miss you a lot, and I promise to send you some Honeydukes chocolate if you promise to write, aye?"

Regulus' eyes, if possible, widened even further, and he looked around the station sceptically.

"Andy says you aren't allowed to visit Hogsmede until third year", he wondered with confusion. Pandora threw her head back and laughed as if his doubt in her was the most amusing thing in the world.

She never replied. She simply grabbed her trunk and threw a wink in Regulus' direction, before making her way towards the train, yelling out what Sirius thought was an 'Au revoir' to no one in particular. Sirius followed suit, taking his trunks with him, clutching them for dear life in fear of his mother snatching them back with the change of decision to send him off to Durmstrang instead. The very thought made his feet scuttle faster.

The train in front of them dripped with scarlet and a wonder so bright it brought both twins to a stop in their tracks with excited eyes and giddy smiles. They had counted down the days to this moment for as long as they could remember, and now that it was here it was… magical. It was magical in a way that no pureblood wizard could ever match, nor could they ever try.

It was hope.


	3. Blessings in a snake pit

Chapter 2 

The very moment the twins stepped on the scarlet red train, their little bubble of hope was burst unapologetically by one 6th year prefect. His soft, kind features and Hufflepuff tie were as much of a representation of his personality as Walburga Black's looks were of hers.

For, the second the two mischief makers stepped on the train, the boy eyed them up and down with a stare of disapproval before swiftly turning to his friend, whispering in what Sirius felt was the loudest whisper he had ever heard in his life.

"They must be Blacks. I would stay clear if I were you, their family are particularly notorious for producing unhinged children who hate muggleborns. You'll be targeted for sure."

"Unhinged my ass," Sirius muttered, and turned to Pandora, only to watch as her previously optimistic face quite literally fell, and the mischievous sparkle in her eyes faltered. He knew she would deny it if he ever brought it up, though, because a second later she had him by his sleeve and was dragging him through the corridor in search of an empty compartment. He thought as he looked at her that the determined gleam in her eyes made her look briefly like their cousin Bellatrix; a resemblance he hoped he would never witness again in his lifetime.

They searched the train twice through looking for an empty compartment, but, by virtue of their slightly late arrival – due thanks to the pureblood-pep-talk they were having on the platform -, all the compartments had been filled with excited children. In defeat, Pandora nodded to a compartment that held but one tall, uncomfortable-looking boy, who sat stiffly as though waiting for an attack. She pulled the door open, and, with an almost audible snap of his head, the boy looked at them with wide eyes.

"Wotcher Lanky. I'm not going to pretend I don't want to break up your party and everything," Pandora began, with a pointed look at the copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' the boy was clutching as though someone might actually deem it interesting enough to steal. "But me and my lovely fiancé here are in dire need of a compartment, so budge up." It was hardly necessary, though, because the boy was already as far pressed into the corner as possible. He nodded and turned his gaze to fix on his book, but his tapping foot and the lip between his teeth betrayed a sense of contemplation.

Sirius collapsed on the seat with a dramatic sigh and smiled up at the ceiling. He didn't care much that a couple people already had it out for them. Albus Dumbledore could have it out for him and he thought that he wouldn't care much, as long as he had Pandora to drag him through the madness.

It seemed as though she was starting to relax a little too, as her curious eyes were wandering the compartment walls that held little engravings of people's initials surrounded by hearts, as well as ones that were promptly scratched out multiple times. Her relaxation was brief, however, because a couple minutes later, her train of thought was interrupted by a lurid yell that came from outside their apartment.

"Bloody Black! You're all inbred nutters, ya know that?"

Sirius looked towards Pandora in anticipation for her reaction, whose face was suddenly the bearer of fury and frustration, and he already felt bad for the poor, naïve boy who deemed it wise to rile up – albeit unknowingly – Pandora.

"That's bloody it!" Pandora growled through clenched teeth as she threw open the compartment door before lunging forward like a mad woman, flinging her fist into a boy with rectangular glasses and unruly black hair. Sirius roared with laughter at the situation that unfolded in front of him: The boy squealed loudly, wriggling underneath the grip of one Pandora, who was pummelling her fists in all directions like her life depended on it.

It wasn't until the boy's glasses were thrown off amid the chaos that Sirius decided that the fight was probably unfair on his behalf, and reluctantly tore his rowdy sister off the boy, her fists continuing to fly around as she hissed profanities at Sirius for ruining her fun. He thought they were probably living up to their deranged image, and damn the boy for being the catalyst of her psychotic break.

"Wha – what the hell?" the boy – still on the ground – huffed as he slid his now broken glasses on. "Are you insane?" He blinked a few times and peered up at his attacker, his gaze met by Pandora: a rather small girl with a frown on her face, being held back by a boy that was laughing so much it looked as though he might piss himself.

"Yeah," Pandora retorted coolly, "clearly I am. A bloody nutter, if you please." And with that, she wriggled out of Sirius' grip and stormed back into the compartment in a rage. Sirius could only manage a shrug oh his shoulders that said 'your problem mate', and wiped the tears of laughter on his face as he followed his sister through the door. The boy in the corner had his book held to his chest as Pandora, with murder in her eyes, sat back down. He watched her nervously, as if waiting for her to hold him at wand point.

"What are you looking at Lanky?" She huffed.

"Nothing," he murmured, but after several long moments of yet more contemplation, he finally blurted out, "Are you two really engaged already?"

Sirius, who had only just managed to calm himself from the scene that had just transpired, roared with laughter once more, while Pandora rolled her eyes and curled up in the opposite corner. "Gullible, mate, gullible." He choked out.

While Sirius was amused, Pandora was angry. And it wasn't the same angry that Sirius knew she was when he nicked her slice of treacle tart. She had yelled and kicked and broken half of the things in his room by nightfall knowing that they were never allowed more than they were served, but come the next day she had forgotten that the whole event had even transpired.

She was angry the same way she was when Regulus told their mother she had been snooping around their father's office. She had been taken into that very same office, only to come back out twenty minutes later with a stone cold expression, a slight limp in her step and the refusal to admit what had occurred. She had been angry because she had learnt something: as much as she loved her little brother to death, there was a sign of loyalty to their mother that seemed to trump all.

And she had just learnt the truth of their place in the world. Even though both twins weren't particularly fond of the family they had come from, they hadn't chosen to be a part of it, and it was slightly saddening to be faced with the reality: their paths had been paved and it was going to take a hell of a job to make their own way.

Not a minute after Sirius reclined back on the seat and started fiddling with a stray thread, trying to ignore the awkward silence of the compartment, the boy Pandora had attacked came wandering in the compartment rubbing his eyes and stood there expectantly. Sirius had never thought the boy would be as stupid as to face her again after what had just happened, and the thought made him snort rather loudly.

"What was that?" the boy huffed perplexedly.

"You're a bloody twat is what that was," Pandora spat from the corner.

Sirius snorted again. "The name's Sirius Black. That's my _twin",_ he added with a glance to the lanky boy, "Pandora Black."

It took a moment, but you could pinpoint the exact moment realisation dawned in the little boy's eyes. He let out a little 'ooh' of understanding and plonked down next to Sirius while he began to try and fix his glasses. Pandora's confused and slightly surprised expression brought the boy back to reality and he let out a small laugh. "James Potter. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased?" Sirius wondered aloud, making Pandora snort this time.

The boy ignored it – or maybe he was just very oblivious. Sirius thought both.

"I've been counting down the days to go to Hogwarts. Dad's been telling me all about it, says there are tons of secret passageways I can explore. Mum was a little different… kept on going on about studies and respecting teachers and whatnot. They both say they won't mind what house I get into, but they've told me I'm definitely going to be a Gryffindor like them. Of course, mum's mum was a Slytherin, but I think I'd rather live in the Black Lake with the giant squid than beg for a place there – "

He went on, and on, talking at a pace so fast he had to take large breaths in between sections like a fish. All Sirius and Pandora could do was stare at each other with a look of confusion as to why this boy – still wearing glasses that Pandora had broken when she hit him… multiple times – was talking to them about houses and classes like they were the very best of childhood friends.

"Anyway," he continued, "you lot will probably be in Gryffindor too. I can't imagine a Slytherin choosing to fight the good old way over throwing a hex. Too muggle for their taste."

"Our whole family has been in Slytherin for as long as the records go…" Sirius looked down at his hands at the prospect of losing a potential friend who seemed to be the polar opposite of what the Black family stood for, if his ruffled hair and messy shirt collar said anything, and the opposite of a Black was exactly what he liked. Pandora was biting her lip as though she was thinking exactly the same thing. "Who knows, maybe we'll break the tradition," Sirius said as an afterthought. The boy – James – didn't really pay attention to it, but Pandora looked up with wide eyes, staring deep into his soul in a way that reminded him of when they used to try and communicate without speaking. They had read stories about twins who could telecommunicate, but were thoroughly disappointed they were without the ability.

"No offence," Pandora interrupted, turning away from Sirius. "But what are you actually doing here? I just beat you up."

"Oh," James said, as if he hadn't really realised his actions needed explaining. "Well, you're a lot more interesting than Frank Longbottom."

"Frank Longbottom?"

"Yeah, fifth-year Gryffindor prefect who tried to talk to me about _rules_ , of all things, before we were hexed out by Narcissa Black. She's your cousin, right?"

"Ye-yeah, she's our cousin."

Despite being family, Sirius and Pandora had detested almost all of their family by the age of eight. Bellatrix née Black, only recently Lestrange, had made the top of their list.

Bellatrix had thick, black hair that grew wilder as the years went on. Pandora had once said that it reflected the madness that had been planted in her soul, and was slowly growing itself around her mind. She was intense, if there was any easier way to put it.

Unhinged, if they wanted to go by that Hufflepuff prefect's words.

There was a time when she had been the epitome of just a daughter who desperately attempted to make up for not being born a male heir, however, with more practice of serving and taking orders, she had grown to love it. She had grown to become a powerful and, admittedly, talented witch, who could do more dark magic with her wand by the age of thirteen than the whole Black library could ever teach.

Narcissa Black, her sister, was very much less morally-challenged, however was everything that the Black parents had ever wanted. She had perfect table manners, did not speak unless she was spoken to, let their house-elf bathe her and brush her hair, and carried the proper pureblood etiquette expected of all the children. Her parents, Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella, had her betrothed by the age of nine to Lucius Malfoy, who was two years older than her and the heir to the Malfoy fortune.

Andromeda – Andy, as they called her – Black was a blessing in a snake pit. Even though she was sorted into Slytherin like her two sisters, and looked quite like her older sister Bella, she had a heart of gold and she knew exactly how to interact with adrenaline-thirsty children who were locked up in dreary old number twelve Grimmauld Place. She was to begin her final year of Hogwarts, and it seemed that she was going to be the only light in the dark dungeons the twins would have to live in.

"Say, Narcissa Black, that means you'd be related to Walburga Black, right? When grandma comes for tea, she and mum always talk about her... I mean, not that I eavesdrop or anything, but sometimes you can't help what you hear -"

"Yeah, we're second cousins once removed," Pandora huffed impatiently. "I want to know more about these secret passageways your father was telling you about."

James' goofy grin grew double the size of his face, and Sirius wasn't sure if he was ignoring the pay out of their parents' inbreeding or he was really just that oblivious. Once again, Sirius thought both. But before James could tell them anything about the many secrets of Hogwarts, the door of their compartment opened to reveal a small, pudgy boy who looked as though he had been crying – or trying not to, but failing miserably.

"Hullo," he murmured. "I-I wouldn't ask otherwise but there's no more room in the other compartments, and we were running late to the train station – mum forgot her camera -, and I was thrown out of a Slytherin one." He paused to take a breath in between his rambling. "I-I was just hoping you could fit one more in?"

Pandora looked pointedly at the boy.

"No," she said plainly.

The boy looked as though he might properly start crying.

"Wha-what?" Sirius asked. "You let James sit with us!" he challenged. "How do you know he's not as cool as James?"

'I don't think James could recognise cool if his glasses weren't broken, but he didn't tattle to the prefects when I beat him up. Are you willing to let me beat you up?' Pandora asked, smiling at the boy as if the very idea made her excited.

He shook his head furiously, and began looking around, as if searching for an escape route.

"Don't listen to her mate, there's plenty of room," Sirius grinned, and pulled him onto a seat.

"Fine, welcome to the club," Pandora sighed in defeat. "I've yet to figure out a name seeing as we keep on taking on new strays, though. First was my little brother – '

'By a couple minutes only!'

'- and second was James over here who got tired of other people staring at him after he was embarrassingly and downright defeated by a girl – '

'I didn't have my glasses on!'

'- and my name is Pandora. To be honest I'm not quite sure who this bloke is, but he lent us the space to hold our secret meetings, so…props go to Lanky," she finished with a nod in the lanky boy's direction.

"Remus Lupin," the boy muttered into his book, clearly tired of being referred to as 'Lanky'.

"Peter Pettigrew," the pudgy boy muttered, equally quiet.

James grew even more excited, if possible, by the prospect of more friends, and delved straight away into detailed explanations (which Pandora thought sounded almost all made up) of his father's adventures at Hogwarts.

Peter looked almost sickly excited, as if the poor boy had never had any friends before. Although, with another look at the boy that didn't seem to be too hard to believe. Pandora knew from first-hand experience how it felt to be an outcast, and so begrudgingly decided that she would befriend the boy. If she couldn't turn him into a decent friend, he could at least distract the teachers long enough for the others to cause mayhem without being caught.

The train left the station along with the fears each individual had brought with them – perhaps, save James, who seemed to lack any form of nerves whatsoever. He chatted with Sirius about Quidditch and Honeydukes and Zonkos and pranks. Remus had, at some point curled up into a small ball in the corner, and had started reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , but he smiled behind his book whenever James said something particularly stupid.

All Pandora knew, was that she was glad it might not be just her and her brother against the world this time around. They were going to Hogwarts, and even if that meant they had to be slimy snakes like they were destined to be, the twins had the possibility of making somewhat of a family inside the walls of the castle. And god forbid anyone hurt Pandora Black's family.


	4. A twist of fate

A/N: This is just a super quick chapter, but I'll have the next one uploaded soon

Chapter 3

As the sky turned a deep, dark purple, and the Scottish weather boomed and howled and pelted against the train's windows, Pandora Black woke to one James Potter shaking her roughly, and one Sirius Black trying to throw Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at her face. With a quick shove that sent James tripping over his own feet and Peter laughing at his expense, the five children made their way outside and to the boats that would take them to the first day of the rest of their lives. Besides a slight incident that had Pandora threatening to have a close relationship with the giant squid who would gladly eat Peter as a favour, their journey along the water was brilliant. They rounded one particular corner, and the dark sky was immediately illuminated by the many, wondrous lights of Hogwarts castle.

Professor McGonagall's notorious disapproving stare hardened at the sight of thirty-something children, who looked as though they had swum to the castle. She was relatively young, but with rather distinct frown lines, and permanently pursed lips. "Every year," she muttered, and with a wave of her wand, Pandora was flooded with warmth, and her hair was no longer heavy and cold. James' hair, she noted, was the epitome of chaos.

McGonagall looked displeased.

James looked like a proud mother.

They were all lined up in front of the notorious sorting hat – not the Chimchara Sirius and James had promised Peter they would have to defeat - that would decide their future at Hogwarts. If only the hat knew how easily these small children's lives could be changed by its decision. The hat probably did know, Pandora decided, and she wondered how many times it had to reassure anxiety-filled eleven year olds who pleaded for a house to assure their safety in their own homes. Pleaded so they could go home and have proper meals and proud parents.

"You'd better be in Slytherin, Lily," a boy with slick, dark hair and an abnormally large, hooked nose said from behind Pandora.

"Who would _want_ to be a Slytherin?" James asked, taking notice and turning around, a mixture of bewilderment and disgust in his voice. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor, ' _Where dwell the brave at heart'"._ He held his hands out as if holding an invisible sword and swung it at Sirius, who feigned murder and dramatically fell into Peter's arms.

The boy made a small, disparaging noise, and James frowned.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy." The boy sneered.

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked, standing up straight now with a tone of innocence.

James high-fived Sirius, as Audrey, Bertram was sorted into Ravenclaw. Pandora wondered why Sirius was bothering with the boy when they were about to be sorted in Slytherin themselves. He would probably be rooming with the boy. She knew, though, that he had thoroughly enjoyed the few hours he had spent with his destined-to-be-Gryffindor friend, and was getting carried away with the fun of it, forgetting who _he_ was destined to be: Sirius Orion Black, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

And then he was called, and all of Pandora's previous worries flooded her mind in a bout of terror and anticipation.

Sirius was obviously rash. He was rash and reckless and too proud for his own good. He wasn't afraid to challenge his parents for fun, no matter the consequence – and there was _always_ a consequence. Pandora wasn't much different. She talked back to her parents and was loud and bold, but she had also long ago accepted the future that had been decided for her. And she had accepted it quietly.

She repeated silent prayers to Merlin and Morgana and Circe and anyone who would listen, and she almost missed the yell of 'GRYFFINDOR' that echoed the halls.

Almost.

The only person who clapped was Dumbledore and a few muggleborn students who immediately ceased when no one else followed. McGonagall had to give the stunned Sirius a slight nudge before he regained his senses and swaggered over to the Gryffindor table as if this slight hindrance was perfectly admirable.

She _did_ miss, however, her own name being called out, and McGonagall had to tap her shoulder and say something she couldn't hear over the blood pumping in her ears before she allowed her feet to blindly guide her to the stool. The last thing she saw before she was blinded by the large, musty hat, was her brother's expression of guilt and pity and excitement and too many emotions to pinpoint.

'Another Black. You seem to be a lot like your brother.'

 _Put me with him, then_ , she thought. _Put me with my brother_.

'Not too fast, there, I know your family; I've sorted them all, you know. I'm not going to make a decision I'll regret later. Let's see… Confident with a lot of nerve, but your ambition is ever present, and you're fiercely loyal to only the ones you love, and the ones you love only. You're realistic and independent but daring at the same time. My, this is definitely a hard case to crack. I know what you are… but what do you value?'

 _I value my brother,_ she thought. _And_ _I won't sit by while he's beaten for being the only Black we've ever had. I need to protect him._

The hat was silent, and she wasn't sure if she had fainted or if the blood in her ears had deafened her.

And it stayed silent for what seemed like a lifetime until it yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR'. The hat was removed and her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, and she wasn't sure if people were clapping or not because she could no longer hear, and she wondered if the room had always been this small.

And she ran. Albeit not very fast, but she ran straight past an excited Sirius, a shocked Narcissa, and a pitying Andromeda, and straight to the doorway where she finally succumbed to her body and fainted.

Two Gryffindor Blacks in one year.

Mother would have a heart attack.


	5. The beginning of change

Chapter four - 

Waking up to the cold embrace of the hospital wing after what was probably the most dramatic sorting in history was not the way Pandora imagined her first day would go. It was even worse when she was told by a concerned Sirius that she had missed the legendary welcome feast, filled with roast vegetables and chicken and treacle tart. She was cheered up slightly when she spotted an awkward looking Peter and James lingering in the shadows, unsure of whether or not they were supposed to be there.

"You can come out," she said, her voice unnaturally high and not altogether steady. They shuffled forward, sympathetic smiles on their faces and an assortment of foods in their hands.

One look of them had Pandora giggling. They looked as though they had tried to bathe in feast. Peter's robes were just atrocious, open, revealing a gravy smothered uniform and what looked like mashed potatoes on his red and gold tie.

Red and gold.

"You got into Gryffindor, Peter!?" Pandora shrieked, trying, and failing, to hide her obvious surprise. Peter puffed out his chest like he was trying to upsize someone and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "we all got in, actually."

"That Lupin bloke too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Remus too," James answered. "He told us to give you his sympathies or some other long word, but he wasn't feeling great either and went straight up."

Pandora let out a breath. "Blimey". They all got into Gryffindor; little Peter who cowed from Pandora's glare on the train, quiet and nervous Remus who spent the journey reading a non-fiction book in the corner, and flinched when James got too close, and both Sirius and Pandora who defied Black tradition. The only person she thought would make Gryffindor was James, who was now stuffing his face unregrettably with one of the pumpkin pasties he had brought for her.

Unfortunately, regaining consciousness meant that all of the unwanted thoughts that previously roamed her mind came flooding back. She looked desperately at Sirius and, sensing her panic, Sirius wrapped her in a tight embrace and stroked her hair in comfort. "We'll get through this together," he whispered.

She nodded, not because she believed him, but because it was all she could do not to break down in that moment. Truth be told, she didn't feel nearly as brave as she did when she brashly told the hat to put her in Gryffindor so that her parents wouldn't have enough energy to use it all beating one child. Maybe if Regulus joined them in Gryffindor next year they could make some kind of cult and resist the rest of the Black family. She doubted it.

Yet, ten minutes later found the four children eating their own small feast, while James filled Pandora in on what she missed while she was out of conscious with theatrics and enthusiasm. Apparently, the 'greasy git' James and Sirius disputed with was put in Slytherin while 'his red-headed friend' was put in Gryffindor. James said he wished he took a picture of the boy's face when she was sorted. Madam Pomfrey, the matron, came bustling in at that with a disapproving stare at the four squished in the bed with mouthfuls of food, and an armful of potions that she immediately poured down Pandora's throat before she could argue otherwise. She didn't seem to take the children's nonsense at all. Nonetheless, she finally gave in to Pandora's pleas and let her leave the hospital wing with her friends, sans Remus who she wasn't quite sure wanted to actually be their friend.

They made it to the grand staircase before they all seemed to come to the same realisation: none of them actually knew where Gryffindor tower was.

"Would be handy if we had a map, wouldn't it," Sirius commented and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Don't suppose anyone's up to starting our exploration sooner than expected?" He asked with a devious smile.

It was a rather good plan. They explored the huge castle to their little, adventurous, hearts content. They were eventually caught by McGonagall when a short-cut found them outside her office, and so they proceeded to explain – in very well performed distressed voices – how they weren't able to find their way after picking up dear, sick Pandora from the hospital wing, and how someone ought to have given them some sort of direction. It was obvious McGonagall saw right through their performance, but her gaze landed on Pandora and Sirius and she ushered them through the halls as she answered James' never-ending questions about her animagus form. Though she acted like it was a chore to explain, there was a small sense of pride hidden away in her eyes at being adored by small children. When James started asking her about her wedding ring and what her husband was like, however, she curtly told him to mind his own business, and ended up guiding them in cat form the rest of the way. The four children waved enthusiastically to the tabby cat as it slunk into the shadows, away from the portrait, before Sirius turned around and said, "Gillyweed."

"She's great, ain't she?" James said aloud. Pandora rolled her eyes.

The Gryffindor common room was everything that Grimmauld Place was not. It was warm, cosy, inviting, and had Sirius bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child. A few people stopped to stare before resuming their conversations, and Pandora was reminded that she would have to face the Slytherin house in the morning – who she thought would be far less indifferent than the Gryffindor house.

"Sirius," Pandora said suddenly, "Andy and Cissa."

"Andy doesn't care, you know that," Sirius replied nonchalantly while he looked around the common room. It was true, though. Andromeda had told them on multiple occasions – when they were very much alone and had sworn to secrecy - that she despised the rivalries of the houses and the prejudice that followed them everywhere. Pandora also knew that, while Narcissa proceeded to act, dress and speak much older than she was, she was still a mere fourteen years old – and Andromeda was the big sister she looked up to.

"Yeah, of course," replied Pandora, "I'm gonna go to bed now. Big day tomorrow."

There were choruses of "night" from the boys, and she watched them disappear up the stairs to their own dorm, talking and laughing and yawning. She slinked up the girl's stairs herself, and entered the room that was labelled 'first year girls'. She was met by the warm depths of the dorm, high pitched squeals that she thought could be heard from the dungeons, and an unfamiliar embrace that practically dragged her to the floor in excitement.

Going off instinct from being victim to Sirius' rough demeanour, she swung her foot into the person's shin and an even louder shriek came from the being.

"What on EARTH was that for?" the girl cried. She had shiny brown hair that hung on her shoulders and honey coloured eyes that were now watering.

"Mary, you probably scared the poor girl, she only just got back from the hospital wing," another voice sounded.

"I'm wasn't scared," Pandora huffed. "That's what you get when you try and jump someone."

"I was just excited to meet you," the girl – Mary, was it? – breathed, far less enthusiastically than she had been a moment before.

"I'm Lily Evans," the voice sounded again, although this time, no longer hidden by Mary's imposed body, it came from a girl with long, deep red hair that hung off of her head like a curtain. She had the brightest green almond shaped eyes Pandora had ever seen, and she was momentarily jealous on behalf of her own grey ones.

"Pandora," she replied distractedly, still lost in the large sparkling emeralds that belonged to the girl.

"Marlene McKinnon," a voice yelled from behind a closed curtain on one of the four poster beds.

"I thought you were asleep?" Lily said.

"Well couldn't very well stay that way with all the screaming now, could I?" She retorted, annoyed.

"Just go back to sleep then Marlene!" Mary grumbled, and there was a grunt from behind the curtain before silence. Pandora took this moment to grab some things from her trunk and rush to the bathroom. She practically ran to her bed after, tearing the curtains closed before anyone could coerce her into conversation. She didn't care if she seemed antisocial; she wasn't in the mood for staying up with squealing girls, who would probably want to talk about their feelings.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Pandora laid awake, staring at the top of her four-poster and planning what she would say to her cousins; what she would say to her parents; wondering what her parents would say to her… probably to pack her bags and ask Dumbeldore to move into the castle permanently. She didn't think that would be too bad, though. She wondered if she could go see him the next day and ask if that would be possible to arrange.

She remembered hearing the chirping of birds before she finally fell asleep, and awoke after what felt like five minutes of rest. Someone was singing very loudly in the shower, and she desperately wanted to scream out to tell them to shut up and let her sleep for eternity. Instead, though, she got out of bed, pulled her Gryffindor uniform on and left the confines of the dormitory.

Sirius laughed when he saw her at breakfast. She hadn't combed her hair, and she knew she probably had dark circles under her eyes. The others didn't even bother commenting after the glare she threw in Sirius' direction, though. She nibbled on dry pieces of toast as she waited anxiously for the post to arrive, hoping that her parents hadn't heard about the sorting yet. She avoided looking at the Slytherin table like it was a Basilisk, but she could feel the eyes of Andy and Cissa burning into her, and she knew they were waiting for the inevitable post too. Pandora wondered if Sirius had cast this out of his mind completely, or if he was just very good at hiding his nerves, because he and James spent the morning trying to throw dry cereal at Frank Longbottom, Peter distributing points for accuracy and location. Remus came in half way through breakfast with tired eyes and books in hand, offering Pandora a smile that looked as though it took all of his energy. She wondered if his parents were as unforgiving of Gryffindor as hers were, and had too spent the night in a bundle of wariness. He drank coffee, which she thought would probably be a good idea if she didn't hate the taste of it.

When the screech of barn owls sounded from above her, she finally looked up to meet the pitying eyes of Andromeda. She stared at Andromeda in silence while a red envelope dropped in-between Sirius and her, and she remained silent when James said, "Dude, that's a howler," and peter blocked his ears in advance. She remained silent and staring at Andromeda while the shrieks of Walburga Black echoed through the whole of the great hall, words like "disgust" and "disgrace" and "blood-traitors" standing out among the jumble of nonsense that Pandora heard. Andromeda stared at her, too, in silence, remaining as still as a statue.

When the shrill shouting silenced, the hall filled with whispers and gossiping and Pandora finally looked away from Andromeda, down at the timetable that had been dropped in front of her at some point. She had transfiguration first with the Slytherins.

This was going to be a long day.


	6. Settling in

A/N: Hi to anyone who is actually reading my little story - speaking of which, my original plan was for this to be an extremely long story. If all goes to my original plan, it will follow through the Hogwarts years and a bit more. Not actually sure how this is going though, so feel free to review or leave any advice or general comments about it.

Au revoir :)

Chapter 5

Transfiguration wasn't nearly as bad as Pandora thought it was going to be. After the howler from her mother, Pandora had remembered exactly how much she detested her parents' ways. She had remembered all the times her parents had brought up children to fear them, instead of love them, and how they had learnt the ways of corporeal punishment before the alphabet. She had remembered what it was like to sit inside a locked room with only her brother as comfort, to go without dinner for slouching at the dinner table, and to be forced to watch her mother blast members of their own family off the family tapestry, disowning them with the promise that she would not hesitate to do the same to her own children.

And just like that, Pandora had realised that she had put up with more in her life than she should have. She was damn well brave to be sitting here now, and she would do well to remind herself that no one, _no one_ , would mess with Pandora Black.

When Amycus Carrow from Slytherin pulled a disgusted face, and spat the words blood-traitor at her when she arrived for Transfiguration, she held her head up high and replied, "Better than a rat with hair".

She was pleasantly surprised when Remus Lupin joined her table in that lesson with a polite smile. She had been under the impression he wasn't very fond of her, and so she found this small act comforting. Maybe he really was just sick like the boys had told her.

Professor McGonagall was exactly as she appeared to be: stern and straight-forward. They had spent the lesson turning a match into a needle, and when Amycus tried to turn around and say something to Sirius, she told him off, saying that he would be better off using his time to actually achieve something in class. Pandora had laughed along with a few other students before they, too, were silenced.

Not altogether surprising, Pandora was asked to stay behind after class. She had been led into McGonagall's office, was offered a biscuit from an old sewing tin, and was offered a seat in a comfy armchair. Far from what she had expected, Pandora was asked how she was enjoying the castle, and any aspirations she might have had. In return, Pandora chatted away about her desire to go into healing, and how she looked forward to hearing the details of how people got their funny injuries. She was eventually offered some of McGonagall's own personal books on the field, to which she took eagerly. She was waiting for the subject to eventually turn to her family, but it never did. The bell for the next class sounded, and professor McGonagall offered her another biscuit for her journey to Potions, before bidding her farewell.

"Professor?" Pandora started unsurely, and she stopped at the door to turn around.

"Yes, what is it miss Black?" McGonagall asked.

"Is it possible to live in the castle?"

"The castle is always open to students during the Christmas and Easter holidays. "

"No, I meant throughout the whole year. During the Summer holidays, too."

Professor McGonagall looked a little taken back. She opened her mouth, and then immediately shut it again, looking slightly like a stunned fish.

"Very few cases have been made to accommodate students year-round, miss Black. Unfortunately, in your case a request would need to be taken to the governors who would then look into the reasoning."

It was lost luck. If a case was taken to the governors, the Black family would be alerted and questioned, and unwanted, negative publicity would probably be the end of the twins.

"No problem, Professor, I was simply curious. Thank you for the books." Pandora quickly turned around and hurried out the door to her next lesson. She was put out for the rest of the day, and when they were all in the common room, James and Peter playing a rather loud game of exploding snap, she took after Remus' habits and focused on reading the books she had borrowed from McGonagall. At least she had this to distract her from the rest of the world.

She spent the whole night reading the Mediwitch books. By morning, she was so exhausted that she couldn't remember what any of them had said. Once again, she nibbled on dry toast and forced herself to gulp down some coffee that made her feel like throwing up the food she had eaten. Never again.

She knocked over three separate ingredients during Potions, and the Slytherin she was partnered with – she couldn't remember his name – had told her to snap out of it or let him do all of the work. She opted to stay out of his way for the rest of the lesson, even though she knew she was perfectly adept at potions, and instead doodled on her parchment until Professor Slughorn came by their cauldron and patted her on the back for a wonderful job done. She thought she might have made another enemy from Slytherin after that.

By the time lessons ended, she climbed the many stairs to Gryffindor tower and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep instantly, only waking when the intruding voice of Lily Evans shook her and told her she wasn't going to get any breakfast if she didn't wake up. Her stomach grumbled in protest, and so she reached the Great Hall in time to stuff her face with various foods from her brother's plate. When she looked up with a mouthful of bacon into the sickly pale face of Remus, her mouth dropped open, and she had to close it quickly when bits of bacon fell out onto a whinging Sirius. She quickly swallowed. "Are you feeling ok Remus, do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "I just didn't sleep very well, is all."

Remus spoke in an undertone, just as he had the few times he had spoken to her previously. With most of the blood drained from his face, many small, white scars littered across his skin were highlighted, as well as a larger one that ran through his eyebrow and across his nose. She had never actually payed much attention to how Remus looked. She had never actually payed much attention to him at all. But Remus was roommates with her brother, James and Peter, and, although he wasn't much like the others, he did tend to stick to them a bit.

The morning of their third day, a Saturday, was spent sitting outside and basking in the warm weather under a large beech tree that overlooked the Black Lake.

"They really named a whole lake after you?" Peter asked, mesmerised.

"Sure did, Pete," Sirius replied with a smile as Pandora rolled her eyes, picking up the book that Remus had been reading before he laid down and closed his eyes. Pandora suspected he had fallen asleep, because James had been sticking blades of grass in his hair without drawing any reaction from him.

"Uh, Sirius and Pandora Black?" a voice asked, and Pandora put the book down to find a nervous looking second-year girl from Slytherin standing in front of them.

"What?" Pandora snapped.

"I was, uh, told to give this to you," the girl said, and handed Pandora an envelope before hurrying away.

"What is it?" both James and Sirius said at once.

"Give me a second to actually open it, would you?" Pandora scoffed.

She tore the envelope open and took out a small note that smelt faintly of sea salt and caramel.

 _To my small cousins,_ it read.

 _Please meet me outside the portrait of a bowl of fruit on the hallway of the basement at 3pm. It is located near the HufflePuff common room, if that helps you in any way (knowing you both, you have already explored every inch of this castle during an extravagant night time adventure)._

 _Love, your cousin, Andromeda._

Sirius, who was reading the note from over Pandora's shoulder, snorted. "She sent a second-year minion to find and give us a note telling us to meet her, instead of coming and finding us herself. That makes no sense."

"She's a Black. We're dramatic," Pandora explained, putting the note inside the envelope and looking over at Remus who had just woken up. He shook his hair like a dog and a pile of grass started falling off his hair. "Very funny," he said monotonously to James who laughed loudly. He started to look around, and Pandora realised he was looking for the book she had taken. She almost went to give it to him, but decided she liked what she had read, and pocketed it.

She never returned it.

James face suddenly lit up with excitement. "I just remembered! I was talking to the Prewett twins this morning – Legendary blokes, Gryffindor seventh years – and they said that Filch confiscated a bunch of their pranking supplies last night. D'ya reckon we could sneak in and take them?"

Pandora was intrigued. She'd heard many things about the caretaker in the short time she had resided in the castle, and so when the opportunity to be nosey arose, she was thrilled.

The group, sans Remus, who had left to visit the library, spent the better half of an hour planning their strategies and revising ideas before they were on their way. When they were all in position on the ground floor, Sirius – who was at the far end of the floor - lifted his wand and sent up a bang of sparks that were loud enough to be heard from Filch's office - indeed, he came rushing out at once, cursing the Prewett twins and running in the exact direction they wanted him to. Pandora and James – who were waiting behind a pillar near his door, ran into the office at once, and didn't waste any time as they turned it over. They knew that had hit the motherlode when James found a draw marked 'dangerous'.

Using one of Peter's muggle backpacks, they took everything that looked interesting enough to use. Just before they were leaving, however, Pandora eyed an envelope addressed to Filch from a familiar looking company. "No way," she breathed, and grabbed the pamphlet, pulling James outside in a hurry. She thought they might have gotten away with it until they heard Sirius' voice scream "RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

"Ah hell, Filch is coming."

Sirius came sprinting around the corner, panting. "Flitwick told him the Prewetts are doing detention with Sprout. He knows it wasn't them."

"Bloody hell. Let's beat it," Pandora said, and pulled Sirius along with her as James and Peter went in opposite directions, sprinting as hard as she could. They ran until they reached the basement hallway, and stopped in breathlessness and exhaustion in front of Andromeda.

"What have you two been doing?" She asked in complete bewilderment.

"Never you mind," Pandora managed, "What's up?"

"What's up? – Merlin, come on, follow me," she said before she proceeded to tickle the pear on the portrait of the bowl of fruit.

Pandora would have laughed if it hadn't opened up to reveal one of the most amazing things she had seen in the castle yet: the kitchens. House-elves roamed the area in a frenzy, ladles in hand and barking instructions at each other. At one end of the enormous space, four tables, identical to the ones in the great hall, stood, and Pandora realised that this was how their food appeared in front of them at meals.

"Blimey, the kitchens," Sirius said in awe. "What's up with the delay in showing us? Would've been handy last night when we felt like a midnight snack."

Andy let out a little chuckle. "I have a friend in Hufflepuff who comes here for study breaks. I meet him sometimes."

She made her way to a plush sofa near a fireplace and whispered something to a house-elf who immediately nodded very fast before rushing away.

"Sit, please," she said, patting the couch like she was welcoming them into her home.

The house-elf came hurrying back to Andromeda after a moment, carrying a tray with assorted tarts on it. "Thanks Millie," she said quietly, and offered some to the twins.

"Now, I'm not going to sugar-coat it," she began, "because right now that will be the least helpful thing I can do for you. You're in a lot of shit. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion aren't happy; they're embarrassed because they know that all of the other pureblood families will be thinking lower of them for producing children who are in the house of 'blood-traitors'." She used quotation marks at blood-traitors, and Pandora felt a small amount of comfort that _she_ didn't think of them that way.

"I just hope you know that you're not going to be welcomed home with a nice celebratory dinner in your favour. They'll probably isolate Reggie from you, too."

" _Isolate_ him from us?" Pandora yelled, and a few house-elves near them jumped in fright.

"Yes, Pandora, Isolate him. They'll be counting on him making Slytherin next year, and they won't want your influence changing that."

Pandora tried not to think about it. She put the slice of treacle tart she was eating down, and instead fiddled with her robes.

"I'm sorry, Pan. I know you're going to have a hard time, but know that I love you, ok? Both of you. You'll always be family to me."

Sirius, who hadn't said anything yet, looked up at her. "What's Narcissa think about all this?"

"Narcissa is very confused about how she feels about everything," Andromeda said slowly, like she was trying very hard to word what she was saying. "She's blinded by what our parents have taught her since she could talk, but she seems to be only just realising that she has the ability to have her own point of view. She's conflicted."

"Do you think she'll rebel?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No, _I don't think she'll rebel_ , Sirius. I think she wants out of the world that Bellatrix has recently joined and is counting down the days until she can marry the Malfoy boy and leave this place."

"Well, you reap what you sow," Sirius said, nodding, although Pandora had no idea what that expression meant, and nor did she believe Sirius did either.

Andromeda stayed with them for another hour, giving them advice on how to deal with different teachers and the things they were going to do that year. She finally told them that she had to go and study, and left them with the promise that she would talk to them again soon.

The twins stayed in the kitchens for another hour after she left, requesting different foods from the house-elves, and even chatting to some of them. Sirius had said he wanted to swap Kreacher with one of the house-elves here. They actually liked the children, unlike their own house-elf who cried when Pandora recovered from a mild case of Dragon Pox at seven. Pandora agreed with Sirius.

When the house-elves started putting food on the large tables for dinner, Pandora and Sirius reluctantly said their goodbyes and left for the great hall, where they met the other three boys and told them all about their visit to the kitchens. Apparently, James had been caught by Filch, but hadn't sold the others out in the process of being interrogated. He was very proud of being such a good and loyal friend, as he had put it.

"You should have told him you were working with that Carrow boy. At least you would have gotten something out of it." Pandora told him.

But, instead, James had to eat a quick dinner before he left to serve the first detention any of them had received, alone.

He was acting as though he had received a badge of honour, and as soon as he left, Sirius began planning how he would receive _his_ first detention, and even suggested walking into Filch's office and admitting part in the prank.

Pandora laughed. "On your own head, be it."

Remus rolled his eyes, and continued reading his book, his plate of food left untouched.

Saturday night was by far the most enjoyable night Pandora had endured at Hogwarts so far – not that she had been there long. It was the first night she properly had free to herself, and found herself lounging around her empty dormitory, reading the book she had stolen off Remus – _Alice in Wonderland._ She was almost halfway through when a loud thud came from outside her four-poster. She opened the curtains to find Marlene McKinnon, her roommate, on the floor, hissing profanities while she clutched her ankle.

Seeming as Pandora had dedicated all of her affability into the small group of boys she had befriended, she had hardly even looked in Marlene's direction before, let alone spoken to the girl. She had cool chestnut skin and dark, glistening eyes that looked as though they held secrets and prophecies… not that Pandora believed in the absurdity people tried to sell in The Prophet.

Pandora chuckled at Marlene's crude language, and the girl looked up, her dusky hair stuck up in all places, slightly resembling James' hair on a good day.

"What are you laughing at Black?"

"Your clumsiness," Pandora replied candidly, and chuckled again.

"Piss off. These are your books I've tripped over, you know?" She held out one of McGonagall's books, and Pandora promptly jumped out of bed and grabbed the books, hugging them close to her chest and sticking her tongue out at Marlene in the process.

"Mediwitch books. You taking you're NEWTS early or something?"

"I was lent them to read – I want to be a healer one day, not that it's any of your business."

Marlene smiled. It was the first time Pandora had actually seen the girl smiling, and it wouldn't have been a surprise if she hadn't had such distractingly white teeth.

"I've wanted to be a healer for as long as I can remember," Marlene told her, and hopped up from the floor to shake Pandora's hand. "I don't think we've properly met. I remember hearing you attack Mary on our first night, but that's about it." Pandora laughed at the memory. She had been stuck on Mary's bad side ever since that night, and briefly wished she could relive the moment to truly appreciate it.

To Pandora's surprise, Marlene was actually interesting. Pandora never would have believed it, but she had made another friend – a _girl_ , this time. Her rude sense of humour was Pandora's favourite. She cursed who she wanted and said cruder words than Pandora had ever heard come from anyone's mouth besides, perhaps, her own.

They talked about anything and everything. They had the kind of conversation that doesn't have a start and doesn't have an end; it went on forever. By the end of the night, when Lily and Mary had long since gone to bed, the two girls stayed whispering about plans to work together one day, maybe even opening their own hospital.

Pandora had never been more excited for the future. It was weird, really. Before that night she had been terrified for the future, as all it seemed to hold was the promise of coming home to a house that didn't really _want_ her. Now, as she sat on her bed while Marlene sung muggle songs loudly next to her, much to Mary and Lily's infuriation, and flipped through books, Pandora felt like there were people in the world who cared, actually _cared_ for her. And so, she slept peacefully that night; not plagued by her worries and fears, but by dreams of buying a flat with Marlene and making fun of Mary's sense of fashion.


	7. Suspicions

Chapter six

On the first Sunday night of their time at Hogwarts, Remus confided in the others that his mother had fallen suddenly ill, and that he was leaving for the night to visit her. No matter how many condolences and awkward, sympathetic faces he was offered, he assured them that she frequently fell ill, but he took the time to keep her company regardless.

Pandora thought he looked equally as ill, and she wondered if it was something that ran in the family. She didn't voice her thoughts, but Peter did.

"You look sick too, Remus. Are you sure you shouldn't be in the infirmary yourself?"

"No, Peter, I feel alright, thank-you," he said, before McGonagall came up to him with a rare smile and a warm coat in hand. "It's chilly out," she said with a rather mother-like tone and handed him the coat.

Remus exited the common room, and so left the other four children to inspect the items they had stolen from Filch's office the day before. Three sorted piles now stood on a table: prank supplies, dark-looking objects, and a pile of things they were unsure of. When they had disposed of the dark objects – Sirius had gone and thrown the pile out of the window before Pandora told him that he was a wizard for a reason – she turned to them with a smirk, ready to show the best stolen-good of all.

"Dear Mr. Filch. We have taken your application to … into account, but regret to inform you that, unfortunately, we require the prerequisite of a magical education at NEWT level, as well as a proven magical status in order to take work at our …" James read aloud

"Shut up," Sirius said in utter shock.

"You're joking!" James yelled, and immediately quietened when a few people looked at their group curiously.

"What does it mean?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter. My dear old friend," Sirius said, flinging his arm around Peter's shoulder. "This here, is exactly the kind of blackmail material we need to make Hogwarts just that little bit more enjoyable in the years to come." Peter didn't look any more informed.

"It means Filch is a squib, Peter," Pandora whispered hurriedly. Peter's eyes grew double their normal size and his mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Now," said Sirius, "we start planning our first prank as a group."

The four shared a devious smile.

Two hours, and several scrunched-up pieces of parchment later, and the group were no further into a plan than they had been before they had even started. In fact, if it were possible, Pandora thought they had moved backwards in process.

"Where's Remus when you need him," James whined, "we need a nerd!"

"He's visiting his mum," Peter piped up, looking helpful.

"Yes, he knows that Peter!" Pandora chided, and Sirius had trouble hiding his laugh.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until he gets back. I think he said he'd be back by –" Sirius started, but stopped when James hunched over coughing in an almost theatrical way, gasping for air.

"God, James, you'd think you were the one who needed the infirmary. Cover your mouth," Pandora scolded, trying to edge away from him without appearing too rude. In the end, she opted for her health over her benevolence, and moved to sit next to Sirius.

"D'ya reckon we should make some kind of present for Remus?" Peter had asked much later that night, when the group were sprawled out in front of the fireplace. Pandora smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we can get Andie to get some Honeydukes from Hogsmede. She's head girl, surely they have some kind of privilege for that stuff," she suggested, before James coughed all over them again and Pandora scowled, running up the girl's dormitories, screaming "The contagion begins! Hide your children!"

By morning, Pandora had woken with an ear-splitting migraine, a sore throat, and a terrible desire to hit James and his incapability to cover his mouth. She trudged out of bed, pushed Mary aside, who looked as though she was about to enter the bathroom, and turned the shower on, hoping the hot water would do her good.

It didn't do very much in the end except give Mary a temper, so Pandora dressed in her robes and made her way down to the hospital wing. She had entered and was about to holler out for Madam Pomfrey, when she caught sight, through a slightly open curtain, of Remus being tended to. He had bruises and scratches and looked as though he had gone months without sleep.

"It might take a few months to get used to your new surroundings. Dumbledore said that you were used to the basement – a cage, he said! Poor boy."

Pandora didn't need telling that she wasn't supposed to have heard that conversation, and turned around, walking out of the hospital wing in a hurry, deciding she didn't really need that pepper-up potion that much anyway, and headed for the Great Hall instead.

She didn't tell the boys what she heard in the hospital wing, and snapped when Sirius suggested she see Madam Pomfrey for her cold.

For some reason, the boys had given James the task of writing the letter to Andy requesting a large amount of Honeydukes chocolate for their sick friend, except, they weren't completely sure that that was what James had actually written. The first ten minutes of breakfast was spent trying to decipher the parchment of ancient runes James had deemed English.

"I think… I think that says cheese," Sirius said uncertainly.

"Yeah it does," Peter concurred. "Why are we asking for cheese, though? Remus likes chocolate."

"It- It says cheers! Can't you read that?" James defended desperately.

"Sorry, mate, but we cant send Andy a letter that looks like It was written by a troll."

"It _was_ written by a troll," Pandora mumbled.

James huffed dejectedly. "Fine, you lot can write the letter."

When Mary came down for breakfast, she had sat unusually close to Pandora, and spent an abnormal amount of time glaring daggers in her direction. Pandora wasn't intimidated by Mary in any sense. It was therefore highly amusing for Pandora when she slowly lifted her gaze to meet Mary directly in the eye, and rose a challenging eyebrow, watching her squirm with discomfort and look down at her porridge.

Marlene came in as Pandora was chuckling to herself, sipping her tea, with messy hair and crinkled robes.

"No one woke me!" She shrieked. Pandora kept chuckling, and handed her a piece of toast with jam on it as a peace-offering.

"Gross," Marlene muttered, and picked up a piece of bacon instead. Sirius, ever the charming prince he was, looked up at Marlene and put on his most charismatic smile – the one reserved for when he wanted to get his way.

"Sirius Black," he said, holding his hand out.

"Oh no you don't," Pandora interjected, pushing his hand back down. "That's Marlene, _my_ _friend_. If you want to flirt with something, flirt with McGonagall."

Sirius looked like he was actually considering it. Pandora grimaced. "She's a bit old, Sirius. I was joking."

"Age is but a number," he replied absently, throwing a wink in Marlene's direction. "Besides," he continued, "Gideon says she's only like… thirty-five."

"That's twenty-four years older than you are Sirius! Not to mention she's a teacher... and you're eleven years old. Don't be gross.

"Who is this Gideon, anyway?" Pandora asked.

Seventh year Gryffindor," Peter chimed in. "He and his twin Fabian Prewett are famous here for messing with Filch and pulling the coolest pranks."

Sirius nodded. "We aspire with all we have to continue the legacy of mischief making after they have gone."

"You actually made a friend that's a girl?" James asked Pandora incredulously. She hit the back of his head and got up to leave for first lesson, while the boys all sniggered into their breakfast.

Sirius spent the morning flirting with Professor McGonagall, much to Pandora's exasperation. It seemed as though McGonagall was equally as exasperated, and ended up taking five points from Gryffindor and sending him to the corner of the classroom to sit, saying that if he wanted to act so immature, she would treat him that way.

Marlene giggled on the other side of the classroom, and winked at Sirius when he looked at her with a dashing smile. Pandora threw a ball of paper at her for that, and another five points were taken away.

It turned out that the many years of being forced into high-level tutoring by their mother had paid off for the twins. Pandora was naturally competitive, so when it was deemed that Sirius excelled in transfiguration, while she had to work twice as hard to be half as good, she opted to focus on and thrive in her best two subjects: charms and potions – which had come naturally to her now that she was well rested and in her right mind.

Professor Slughorn had taken an interest in her, much to her dismay. She thought that the Slytherin boy she had been partnered with for the year felt just as much displeasure at this as she did. In hopes of discouraging the obvious favouritism, she ignored Slughorn's unnecessary praise and didn't put her hand up to answer questions. This, however, was taken under wing by Lily Evans, who regurgitated charm and text-book paragraphs like no-one she had ever seen before.

Lily Evans was a muggleborn, and so her need to prove herself in a school full of children who had known about magic before they could read was justified. Pandora suspected that Mary had told Lily that, being a Black, Pandora would have some instinctive grudge against her or something, because Lily hadn't talked to her very much at all. Maybe it was the idea that Lily, herself, had taken an instinctive grudge against her for her own status, but Pandora couldn't help but dislike the girl a bit. She acted as though she had some kind of authority, as though being undermined by some people gave her the right to treat the rest of them like timewasting children.

Pandora had planned to ignore her, but when Lily had told James that his head was in the way of the board, and James developed somewhat of a need to pester the girl, it seemed like she had been thrown into a world that revolved around Lily Evans.

During potions on the Monday he told her that her hair smelt like the creamy scent of coconut, and she responded by scrunching up her nose, telling him that she hated the smell of coconut, and that her shampoo was apple scented. He hid his reddening face and continued on with his work, but after a moment he leant over to Sirius and whispered "she totally likes me". Sirius nodded in agreement. The oblivious nature Pandora had panned James for when she first met him was being lived up to more and more every day, because it was obvious, if the shade of her face had anything to say about it, Lily didn't like the attention.

In third period, during charms, Remus Lupin slipped into class with an apologetic smile to professor Flitwick who just smiled and waved him off. Pandora trained her eyes on him the whole lesson, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. It was hard, though, because all she had to work with was an illness, the scratches, and a supposed cage as a home. She wondered what could be so bad he had to lie to their group about visiting his mother at home, which James and Sirius were know asking him about.

"She's going to be fine, I promise," he said with a grateful smile.

 _Lies_ , Pandora thought. _You're lying_.

She successfully managed to ignore him for about a week after that, and felt only momentarily guilty when she saw brief looks of rejection on his face, and had to remind herself that this wasn't a person she could trust. And, god, did she need people in her life she could trust.

Unfortunately, the rest of their little group picked up on the sudden change of vibe between the two. James tried bringing it up with Pandora when they were on their way to Herbology, and she pushed him into a nearby bush and told him to mind his own business if he didn't want her to feed him to the Venomous Tentacular. Both he and Peter ignored it after that particular incident, although Sirius was her twin, and didn't have a shred of fear for the girl.

"What's up with you and Remus. He hasn't done anything and you're starting to annoy the rest of us," he had said while he sat down on the couch in the common room.

'I just," she started, but she didn't quite know how to put it without bringing up too much. "I just don't trust him."

Sirius laughed, "You're being ridiculous, Pan. Remus has as many secrets as it's possible for a bookish-nerd who colour codes his folded underwear to have."

She glared in Sirius' direction, picked up her transfiguration homework and left the common room.

She hated transfiguration. She had no idea why on earth it would be useful to know how to turn a mouse into a snuffbox, and so the essay she had to write for homework was infuriating. Her mood wasn't made any better when Remus sat dawn on the seat next to her. He didn't speak, he just picked up a library-borrowed version of Alice in Wonderland.

"What do you want?" she said when the silence became too much for her. He looked up to her, and about a hundred different emotions flooded through his eyes. "Did I do something?" he asked desperately.

"Well… yes, I suppose you did," she spluttered.

She hated explaining how she felt.

"Will you tell me what I did? I want to make it right," he asked. "Please," he added. Pandora stared at him for a minute, deciding what she should tell or ask or demand from him. "Write my essay for me and then I might consider it," she finally said.

It took a moment for him to consider, and he told her numerous times that she was never going to learn if she didn't do the work herself, but Remus wrote her transfiguration essay for her. When he finished the last sentence, he finally looked expectantly up at her.

She stared at him. "You're hiding something," she blurted out before she could stop herself. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that, and he suddenly looked very nervous. He became very interested in a stray thread on his second-hand robes, and pulled at it. "It's not something I can talk about, I'm sorry."

"Not good enough," she said, and scooped up her work, making for the exit, only just close enough to hear Remus say, "You'll need to rewrite the essay in your own handwriting if you don't want to get caught."

"Damn it," she hissed to herself, because she knew he was right.


	8. And what becomes of them

Chapter Seven

One day, and one O on her transfiguration essay later, Pandora found herself outside the headmaster's office. She wasn't sure how she was going to get away with this; if she was caught, she would surely be thrown out and forced to live as a human house-elf for her mother. It was fortunate, therefore, that risk and adventure attracted Pandora like a freshly baked treacle tart, giving her no room to worry about the consequences for such a reckless objective.

Pandora had finally met the infamous Prewett twins, and for exactly 5 galleons, they had told her the whereabouts of Dumbledore's office, and that his password ranged from anything sweet related.

And so, Pandora spent the first ten minutes of dinner – the only time Pandora could be sure of Dumbledore's whereabouts - listing every sweet she could think of off the top of her head to the stone Gargoyle in front of her.

"Liquorice wands."

"Nope," the Gargoyle replied. "Not even close."

Pandora groaned. "This is impossible. If I gave away 5 galleons for nothing, I'm blaming you. Ice mice, pumpkin pasties, cockroach clusters, ginger newts, sugar mice."

"Getting warmer," the Gargoyle told her.

"Sugar mice? Ok, umm…. Sugar quills?"

The stone gargoyle jumped aside and revealed the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Wack," she said with a smile, and scampered up the stairs.

Dumbledore's round office was mesmerising, and would have been interesting to properly look at if Pandora wasn't in such a rush. Four different draws in Dumbledore's desk were thoroughly searched before Pandora found anything even remotely interesting. After a minute or two of snooping, and several lemon sweets she found on his desk, Pandora found exactly what she was looking for: student files.

"L…L…L…Lupin…Lupin. Where are you Remus? Aha!"

She had been expecting a criminal record, maybe some kind of family history. What she hadn't been expecting, however, was an attached, official Ministry document that registered Remus Lupin as a werewolf as of the year 1964.

Pandora choked on the lemon sweet she had been eating when she read it.

Infected at the age of four by Fenrir Greyback.

"Shit," she said.

"It would do you well to work on filtering your language, miss Black," the voice of Albus Dumbledore came from the doorway.

"AHH," Pandora yelled in surprise, and tumbled off the chair. "Professor," she stuttered.  
"You're…um… How was dinner?"

Merlin, she was an idiot.

"Delicious, as always. I really ought to thank the house-elves for their extraordinary job more often," he replied with thought.

About a thousand different excuses flooded her mind, none of which came in handy, because the moment her mouth opened, she yelled out "I broke into your office."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "I did gather as much, seeming as I don't remember scheduling a meeting with you that required you to go through the files of students. I would like to admit, however, that the sorting hat did well to put you in Gryffindor; your remarkable incapability of resourcefulness would have been a letdown in Slytherin house."

"Right… Well, that's good to know. I think I'm gonna go to the kitchens to get some dinner now."

She managed to walk about three steps, the file still in hand, when Dumbledore interrupted her.

"I think it would be best you sit, miss Black."

She let out a breath of air, and collapsed in defeat on Dumbledore's seat. He didn't seem to mind this. In fact, he looked rather amused as he took a guest chair in front of her.

"Before I begin, I must say that I am extremely disappointed you sought such a disrespectful method to achieve understanding. I am taking twenty points from Gryffindor for such behaviour. But, I assume you have gathered the information about Mr Lupin you came for?"

"Oh boy, did I?" She began, "Did you know that he's a werewolf? He was bitten when he was four! God, I don't know how I didn't put it together as soon as I saw the scars on the train ride here. He said it was his mangy cat, but only cursed scars leave a permanent trace like that and I haven't seen a trace of this supposed cat since we came here. Cat, my ass!"

"Once again, you amuse me with your language, miss Black, but I must insist you work on that. An old friend once told me that words are our most inexhaustible source of magic."

"What's that got anything to do with Remus' monthly?" Pandora inquired.

"Nothing, of course. Yes, I was aware that Mr Lupin was a werewolf when I offered him both accommodation and protection here at Hogwarts, as well as my word that only the staff would be made aware of his condition. Unfortunately, that promise has been compromised by your curiosity, and so I am going to have to request your silence for the sake of Mr Lupin. He has been denied the rights that other children are expected to have from a very young age, not to mention a less than comfortable lifestyle, and your silence would guarantee he can remain receiving those rights." His words were not casual and happy, as they often were. There was a heaviness in the message he conveyed; a heaviness in the words he spoke, and his eyes swam with a sadness that Pandora knew to take seriously.

"If I keep quiet, will you promise not to expel me for snooping around?"

He chuckled quietly and said, "I have been mistaken, you do possess the traits of Slytherin house."

"Well," Pandora said, standing up, "Not that this hasn't been a blast and all, but I'm starved." She hurried to the door, but not before the file in her hand flew straight out of it, and into Dumbledore's expecting ones.

"Damn it," she mumbled before exiting the office.

How she got away with that, she would never know. But it wasn't worth her time to think about, because now she had acquired the very important fact that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Was she to tell her friends? Was she to warn them?

Remus certainly didn't seem like the savage werewolves in children's stories. Sirius had told her just the day before that he folded his underwear. Colour coded it, for Merlin's sake. He was quiet, and nervous, and polite, and had excellent table manners. How he was a werewolf over James, who ravaged his meals like some kind of mutt, Pandora would never know.

Remus was more like a domesticated pet.

The information was still overwhelming, though, and so Pandora shuffled straight to her dormitory to sleep it off, but not before stopping in the middle of the common room to smile sadly at Remus who was watching her from the couch.

Merlin, she felt bad, _of course_ he had hidden it from them.

Curled up in her four-poster, Pandora tried to sleep her worries away. Not that it was successful, though, because guilt and pity and sorrow barricaded sleep. She had to remind herself that she hated being pitied for mistreatment from her parents, and she was sure Remus would hate it too.


End file.
